robtechlongrangepatrolfandomcom-20200214-history
Zentraedi
Zentraedi All Zentraedi, with proper motivation, easily take to the UEEF's training methods. Even the "dumb brutes" have average intelligence, and all of them take to the regimented lifestyle of military life because it is something they are intimiately familiar with. Restraint tends to be their biggest issue, and that comes with time and experience. The two most common ways for a Zentraedi to be a new member of the UEEF is for them to be recent converts, or the children of two zentraedi warriors already in service to the UEEF. Zentraedi Origin Subtable : 01-70%: Recent Convert 71-100%: Child of two Zentraedi :: Roll twice on the table below to determine your parents. The higher the percentage on the table, the more dominant the gene-set. Use the higher set. Use the stat set for the gender of the dominant parent. With GM permission, you may swap one stat for a stat from the parent, generally strength or stamina for males, and physical prowess or beauty for females. 01-50% Warrior Infantry The most common of all Zentraedi are among the most common to sign up for the UEEF, since military life is preferable to a completely civilian existance. Though male warrior infantry outnumber female warrior infantry, they do still exist, and tend to be better shots and faster than their male counterparts, but lack some of the strength and stamina of their male brethern, though not as much as might be expected. Because of this they are used as battle pod pilots rather than full out unmounted infantry. They also tend to pilot the aerospace fighters of the zentraedi fleet, another of the tasks relegated to the common warriors on Zentraedi ships. Those ships commanded by female zentraedi have an equal chance of having an all female crew, or using male infantry. Those commanded by male officers never include female infantry. : '''Warrior Infantry (male)''': I.Q. 9+1D6, M.E. 6+1D4, M.A. 8+1D8, P.S. 24+1D6, P.P. 15+1D6, P.E. 28+1D4, P.B. 6+1D6, Spd 20+1D6. '''Warrior Infantry (female)''': I.Q. 9+1D6, M.E. 6+1D4, M.A. 8+1D8, P.S. 20+1D6, P.P. 18+1D6, P.E. 24+1D4, P.B. 10+1D6, Spd 28+1D6 :: '''Bonuses''': +1 on initiative, +2 to strike (hand to hand), +1 to parry and dodge, +1 to roll with impact and +1 to strike with any long-range weapon, including those built into mecha. 51-60% Auxiliary Specialist The technical wizards of the Zentraedi war machine, once given a shot to learn more, usually excel as communication and other kinds of technical specialists. Some make good military specialists, with their knowledge of the Zentraedi and Robotech Masters, as well as other threats in the galaxy. : '''Auxiliary Specialist (male)''': I.Q. 14+1D8, M.E. 16+1D4, M.A. 12+1D8, P.S. 16+1D6, P.P. 12+1D4, P.E. 18+1D6, P.B. 10+1D4, Spd 12+1D6 '''Auxiliary Specialist (female)''': I.Q. 16+1D8, M.E. 18+1D4, M.A. 11+1D6, P.S. 14+1D4, P.P. 14+1D4, P.E. 16+1D6, P.B. 12+1D6, Spd 15+1D8 :: Bonuses: +1 on Perception Rolls, +1 to roll with impact, +10% skill bonus to any two skills of choice, +5% to any Related Skills related to their M.O.S. 61-90% Warrior Elite The most martially disciplined of the Warrior castes, the Wanior Elite are the pilots and Special Forces of the Zentraedi fleet. It is rare to see one not as a mecha pilot or military specialist, but some have made the move to the technical disciplines. : '''Warrior Elite (male)''': I.Q. 9+1D8, M.E. 10+1D6, M.A. 7+1D4, P.S. 28+1D6, P.P. 16+1D6, P.E. 22+1D6, P.B. 8+1D6, Spd 20+1D8 '''Warrior Elite (female)''': I.Q. 11+1D8, M.E. 14+1D4,M.A. 9+1D6, P.S. 22+1D4, P.P. 19+1d6, P.E. 20+1d6, P.B. 12+1d6, Spd. 24+1d6 :: '''Bonuses''': +1 attack per melee, +1 on initiative, +2 to strike (hand to hand), +2 to parry and dodge, +3 to disarm and pull punch, and +1 to roll with impact, and +2 to strike with any long-range weapon, including those built into mecha. 91-100% Warlords Born commanders and daredevils by nature, those warlords who have joined the UEEF gravitate to mecha, or command. : '''Warlords (male)''': I.Q. 9+1D6, M.E. 7+1D4, M.A. 12+1D6, P.S. 32+1D8, P.P. 13+1D6, P.E. 30+1D6, P.B. 10+1D4, Spd 8+1D6 '''Warlords (female)''': I.Q. 12+1D6, M.E. 9+1D4, M.A. 13+1D6, P.S. 28+1D6, P.P. 15+1D6, P.E. 33+1D6, P.B. 12+1D6, Spd 10+1D6 :: '''Bonuses''': +1 attack per melee round, +1 on initiative, +3 to strike (hand to hand), +3 to pany, +2 to auto-dodge (the act of dodging does not use up a melee attack), +3 to dodge and pull punch, +2 to disarm, and +3 to strike with any long-range weapon, including those built into mecha. '''Background Determination''' Recent Converts to the UEEF come from the scattered elements of the Zentraedi Grand Fleet just now being brought into the fold, either by a show of loyalty to Breetai or some other Zentraedi hero, or by the defeat of those forces, and their surrender being the means by which they were given the chance to join and see service, or be forced to live a civilian life as a micronian. The choice is not that hard for most Zentraedi captured this way, though the thought of micronization was still unappealing to them. When possible any ships captured this way are then worked into the fleet, or stripped of all weapons and mecha and then leased to civilian shipping concerns as lightly armed cargo haulers. Characters who come from this sort of background will skip the normal background determination. They will gain (Native) Language Zentraedi at +10%, (Native) Literacy Zentraedi at +5%, Basic Math at +5%, Computer Operation, and EVA as background skills. They also will roll on a modified version of the normal combat tour tables. Each of these combat tours covers a period of 1-3 years (roll for each pass). They get 1d4 events before they join the UEEF. This can be an exceptionally long history of service, but it is a maximum of 12 years of combat time (the rest spent in hybernation) 01-30% Garrison duty 31-60% Patrol duty 61-80% Forward Deployed 81-00% Combat Zone Characters who were born of two zentraedi will follow the normal character creation path as if they were human. All gain (Native) Language: Zentraedi, and (Native) Literacy: Zentraedi, both at +5%, in addition to other background skills. [[Race_and_the_Eight_Attributes|Back to Race and the Eight Attributes]] [[Character_Creation|Back to Character Creation]] [[Robtech:_Long_Range_Patrol_Wiki|Back to the home page]]=